Océan
by xHeaarts
Summary: Il avait pleuré, et la douleur était restée. Il les avait vu sourire, et la douleur était partie, comme elle était venue. Parce qu'il n'avait besoin que d'eux, pour vivre. Leurs aventures, leurs fêtes, c'était là tout ce qu'il aimait. Rien ne les séparerait jamais, il leur était dévoué, corps et âme.


Bonsoir !

Voici un nouvel OS, qui n'est pas assez long pour pouvoir être placé dans un recueil, alors le voici de cette manière, simple, et sans trop de chichis. Tout comme le texte, croyez moi. Enfin, je vous laisse le découvrir. Bonne lecture !

**Genre :** Drame

**Rating :** K

**Résumé :** Il avait pleuré, et la douleur était restée. Il les avait vu sourire, et la douleur était partie, comme elle était venue. Parce qu'il n'avait besoin que d'eux, pour vivre. Leurs aventures, leurs fêtes, c'était là tout ce qu'il aimait. Rien ne les séparerait jamais, il leur était dévoué, corps et âme.

* * *

**_Océan_**

_Nous rêvons tous. C'est bien là le point qui définie le mieux tout être humain. Ce qui les rend semblables, mais si différents. Chacun rêve à sa façon d'un futur qui lui est idéal, se bat pour lui, vit pour lui, respire pour lui. Ainsi vont les choses, faisant évoluer l'homme, et ses rêves avec. C'est là tout ce qui le pousse à grandir et à évoluer, à se construire. Devenir plus fort, avancer toujours plus, pour y parvenir. Oui, c'était bien là le propre des hommes. _

* * *

Laissez moi voguer, encore, à vos côté. Une dernière fois, faites de ce voyage une fantastique épopée. Faites moi rêver, faîtes moi naviguer, faîtes moi vivre comme jamais je n'ai vécu. C'est mon seul besoin, mon seul désir, et surtout, mon dernier. J'ai attendu tant de temps, cette fameuse aventure, que dès les premiers instants, vous avez su me promettre à votre manière. Alors, encore une fois, laissez moi profiter de vous, un peu, suffisamment pour que je puisse dire avoir eu une belle vie. Je n'ai pas votre force, vous l'aurez bien compris, je n'ai pas la grandeur de vos rêves, je n'ai que la modestie de la petite chose que je suis, mais qui a su vous mener loin. Je vous ai aimés, tout ce maigre temps, qui m'a paru durer tant de temps. Il m'a apporté tellement de choses, que milles vies, toutes plus différentes les unes que les autres, et même les plus remplies, ne sauraient remplacer ces quelques mois passé vos côtés.

Inconsciemment je l'ai promis, de vous protéger. Du mieux que j'ai pu, je me suis attelé à cette tâche, bravant vents et marrées, les tempêtes les plus dévastatrices, et les courants les plus tranchants. Mon amour pour vous m'a donné des ailes, tant et si bien que nous avons pu voir le ciel, tous ensemble, si près que bien peu de vos semblables peuvent se vanter de cet exploit. Nous avons navigué sur des mers de nuages, vu des étoiles magnifiques, et des paysages insoupçonnés. Nous avons fait tant de choses, nous avons eu tant de rêves. Et malgré mes blessures, j'ai su me relever, pour mieux vous venir en aide. Vous apporter ma propre force, non pas la plus impressionnante, ni même la plus indispensable, mais bien la plus loyale, soyez en certains. J'ai su me montrer discret, n'étant pas extravertie par nature. Alors j'ai agis dans l'ombre, à votre insu. Je m'en excuse, vous auriez sûrement voulu savoir qui pouvait bien être cet être nébuleux qui vous venez en aide, parfois, à la faveur de la nuit. Désolé.

* * *

Finalement mes blessures auront eu raisons de moi. Jamais je ne l'aurais cru. J'ai pensé, très, fort, jusqu'au bout, me tenir à vos côtés, jusqu'à notre rêve de grandeur, si beau et si fort. Mais je me dois de vous abandonner en cours de route, je n'ai plus la force d'avancer. Je puis vous assurez, en cette nuit splendide, qui nous montre à tous la grandeur de notre équipage, que je vous aime, de tout mon cœur, et de tout mon être. Honte à ceux qui me traite de vulgaire objet. Honte à ceux qui se rit de vous en voyant vos larmes. Honte à ceux qui ne comprennent pas la force de l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille. Honte à ceux qui oublieraient de vous craindre, et de vous respecter. Honte à ceux qui effaceraient mon nom de vos mémoires. Je resterai à jamais à vos côtés, je puis vous l'assurez, mes amis. Jamais plus nous ne seront séparés, car à jamais, la place qui m'est réservée dans vos cœur sera pleine, de mon amour et de ma loyauté.

Je vous l'ai dit, je vous ai aimé. Vous êtes mon trésor, mon One Piece à moi, et je pourrais bien me faire appeler, à cet instant, Seigneur des Pirates. Mais je ne veux pas te voler cette place, Capitaine, elle te revient de droit, après tout. Sois certains que je serais présent, que je t'observerai, le jour où tu parviendras jusqu'au bout de ton rêve. Je serais le premier à te féliciter, à te soutenir.

J'aurais aimé t'aider à dessiner cette carte, Navigatrice, mais vois l'état dans lequel je me trouve. Je n'en peux plus. Avancer me demande des forces que je ne peux plus fournir, malgré toute la volonté que j'ai en moi, que vous m'avez transmise. Un autre t'aidera, ne t'inquiète pas, mais sache, et garde bien en mémoire, que je suis celui qui t'as aidé, jusque là, à compléter ton rêve.

J'espère que tu as fait de beaux rêves à mes côtés, Bretteur. Pour ma part, je n'aurais pu souhaiter meilleur compagnon. Tu as su me protéger mieux que quiconque, et en retour, je t'ai offert un lieu, au calme, où tu pouvais être sûr de passer de bons moments.

Petit Docteur, ne pleure pas. Ta joie de vivre m'aura apporté tellement de bonnes choses. C'est fou ce que l'arrivée d'un nouveau compagnon pouvait m'émouvoir. J'ai pleuré, en même temps que toi, car à tes côtés, j'ai pu comprendre à quel point le sens du mot humain pouvait être large. Il ne désigne pas seulement ces êtres se tenant sur deux jambes, ils désignent également tout ceux qui savent aimer, et rêver. C'est bien à ce moment là que j'ai compris mon amour pour vous tous. C'est à ce moment que j'ai compris que j'étais l'un des vôtres. Alors merci, Petit Docteur, du fond du cœur.

Historienne, je suis tellement fier d'avoir pu te sauver. Tellement. J'ai pu tous les aider à t'emmener loin de cet horrible endroit, j'ai pu te libérer de ce destin qui semblait s'être enchaîné à toi, contre ta volonté. J'espère qu'à mes côtés tu as pu comprendre que rien n'est décidé pour nous, là haut, qu'il n'y a que nous pour prendre notre futur en main. Regarde notre Capitaine, il en est la plus belle preuve.

Tu sais, Capitaine, tes mots me touchent beaucoup. Venant de toi, je trouve qu'ils sont la plus belle preuve d'amitié que l'on pouvait m'offrir. Ces mots, bien que simples, me vont droit au cœur. Ils me font rire, aussi. Je retrouve en eux tout ces moments que j'ai pu partager avec vous, les bons comme les mauvais. Mais j'ai oublié les mauvais. Ils ne valent rien, et ne me servent à rien. Alors arrête de t'excuser, Seigneur des Pirates, un homme comme toi ne devrait pas avoir à la faire. J'ai été fier de pouvoir voguer à tes côtés.

Et surtout toi, Usopp. Ne pleure pas, j'aimerai tellement voir un sourire sur ton visage, surtout à ce moment précis. J'aimerai entendre l'un de tes mensonges, qui a le don de faire rire tout l'équipage. Car je ne veux pas de leurs larmes. Je veux les voir souriants, joyeux, comme ils le sont d'ordinaires. Un équipage qui respire la joie de vivre, la sérénité, et le bonheur. Je suis tellement heureux, pourtant, à la vue de vos larmes. Elles m'apportent la preuve ultime de votre attachement pour le bateau que je suis, qui vous a aidé à vivre tant d'aventures. J'ai honte. Qui souhaiterait voir les larmes de ses amis le jour de sa mort ? Pourtant, au fond de moi, cette étincelle de bonheur est là, toujours plus présente. C'est le bonheur d'un être qui a eu une vie heureuse, sans aucuns doutes. Vous m'avez donné tout l'amour que vous pouvez donner à l'un d'entre vous, et toi, Usopp, tu m'as offert l'amour et que tu n'avais pu offrir à ton aimée. Merci, pour tout, vraiment. Je pars heureux, sans le moindre remord.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas mal. Je n'a plus mal depuis que j'ai vu vos sourires, quand vous avez sauté. Vous m'avez soigné de la façon la plus simple qui soit. Tout ces Charpentiers n'auraient pu trouver meilleur traitement. Et puis, les flammes qui lèchent ma coque, embrasant le bois devenu fragile, me procure un soulagement infini. De savoir que personne ne mettra jamais la main sur nos secrets, sur nos moments passés, oui, à cette idée, je me sens reposé. Je peux partir en paix, et vous soutenir de là bas. Je ne raterai rien, pas un de vos sourires, pas un de vos rires, pas une de vos pensées. J'espère qu'elles me seront parfois adressées, même les plus maladroites. Vos convictions aussi. Et je vous verrais réaliser vos rêves. Je compte sur vous pour ne jamais les abandonner.

Vivez, souriez, chantez, dansez… Soyez vous-même, au moins pour moi.

Mes amis.

* * *

De là où ils étaient, les membres de l'équipage purent voir une larme s'échapper de l'œil de la figure de proue. Au fond d'eux, ils savaient que cela n'avait rien à voir avec un quelconque effet physique ni même chimique. C'était la larme d'un être qui devait quitter ses compagnons, à contrecœur, pleinement conscient de se déchirement. Eux aussi pleuraient. Intérieurement, extérieurement, qu'importe ! Les sentiments ne se traduisaient pas toujours avec des mots, ni même avec des gestes. Un regard suffisait parfois. Tous le savaient. Ils étaient compagnons, animés par les liens indescriptibles qui lient tout équipage digne de ce nom. A jamais.

Les flammes s'emparèrent complètement du navire. Pendant quelques instants, tous crurent que le bateau allait survivre, mais bien vite la loi de la nature le rattrapa, et la dure réalité de la vie s'empara d'eux, leur offrant le triste spectacle du navire s'effondrant dans les flots, coulants pour ne laisser derrière lui que larmes et souvenirs. Les mots du Capitaine, les larmes de l'équipage, le silence pesant… C'était l'hommage que tous apportaient au Vogue Merry, fier navire de l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille.

* * *

_Je sais, triste conclusion, mais j'espère que vous aurez tout de même aimé !_


End file.
